Many times, for example, an infant may develop a diaper rash. Often times, a variety of different creams and/or compositions are needed to treat the rash, i.e., anti-fungal cream, barrier cream, moisturizer, and the like. Many times one or more of the foregoing do not work. Accordingly, a cream and/or a composition is needed that may treat/reduce the rash, i.e., a single cream and/or composition.